


The new Kyurem

by Theweirdpokemonfan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Multi, Not my original idea, Pokemon Black 2, Pokephilia, Reincarnation, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdpokemonfan/pseuds/Theweirdpokemonfan
Summary: Phoenix was a normal 18 year old until one day he is transported to a room were he will make the most important decision of his existence.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea isn't original. I found a fanfiction called reincarnation in the Pokémon world (link here https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666481) and I just loved the idea that person had (and if the creator is reading this finish it!). I'm deciding to take this idea but give my own ideas. I will be making the region the Unova region. Also while their original fanfic was sfw or safe for work this one is nsfw or not safe for work. You will see the differences in my writing. When I feel like saying something because I will be or might if I can get it working insert art of the different legendaries and put the link to the artist with this**. And without further ado let's begin!

Phoenix had been having a pretty normal 18 year old life *I will be making it so he graduated from high school at 17 because irl reasons* taking community college until one day he went on a trip with his family to Alaska and then he found himself in a room that had rooms on every surface stairs moving in every which way. Some going sideways even! As he was about to start searching he felt a feeling tugging at him to go to a door across the room. As he opened the door and walked in the door closed behind him. In the room there was a table with two chairs but other wise there was nothing else in the barren room. As he decided to take a seat a bright light flooded his eyes causing him to cove his eyes. As he looked up he saw a woman standing at the opposite side of the room.

*image here https://wankare.deviantart.com/art/Arceus-Gijinka-133652157  please don't copyright me* “Hello there I'm pleased to meet you my name is Arceus” She said politely. Phoenix just stared at her in bewilderment “Your names Arceus? As in the god of the Pokémon games and anime?” Phoenix was a huge fan of Pokémon and thought that this was impossible. Sure he would love the idea but she couldn't possibly say-“Why yes but the world I'm from Pokémon and people just calls me god or just Arceus.” Arceus states so matter a factly that if she was joking it would be pretty difficult to say. “But you're a human not a Pokémon from the games or anime?”Phoenix is starting to be even more confused than he already was. “That's a good question you're a smart guy. As regarding your comment yes I am normally a Pokémon. But I like all legendarys can transform to a human change size and gender and right now I feel like being a woman to talk to you. Would you like some lemonade?” She says all this while waving her hand towards the table and suddenly a glass of lemonade appears with two cups.”Sure”Phoenix replies to her question”but still how do I know you're not lying and I'm just getting pranked”. She began pouring lemonade into the cups “You certainly are a untrusting person. I like that you should never immediately believe stuff a fact without any conformation.*cue the more you know effect XD* But l will ease your suspicions of me having ill intent” as she's talking Phoenix begin to hear paws padding across behind Arceus. To Phoenix's astonishment as he looked down a Rockruff began running towards him and Arceus. It then jumped up on Arceus lap while she pet it. Arceus then looked at Phoenix “Does that answer your question” Phoenix just looked at her in bewilderment “Ok so why am I here?”. She bit her lip “Well this is going to be a big shock to you so are you sure you're ready?” “Yes just tell why and what I'm here for”replied Phoenix feeling a sense of dread beginning to sink in. “Well you died”said Arceus in a rushed manner. Phoenix just sat in disbelief for a moment before exploding “I died! How? Why am I here and not *insert religious heaven place here*? Why are you here?...”. Arceus raised her hand to quiet him “1 at a time. You died when your family decided to ice skate. Everything was fine until the ice started to crack. You were able to help everyone out but just as you were about to make it out the ice shattered causing you to fall in. By the time they counted people to see if you were there you had already died. As for why you're here I want you because I need a new Legendary Pokémon in my world. So you can ether live in the Pokémon world as a legendary Pokémon or go on into *insert religious place here*.” Having his questions answered he sat back thinking. Finally he was decided “I'll join the Pokémon world.” At his words she looked relieved “Thank you Phoenix. I really need a new legendary”. “Which one will I be?” Asked Phoenix. “Kyurem the ice Pokémon. Now let us stop this depressing conversation and get to something I would like to tell you and do to you.” After she said the last part she begins licking her lips and removing her crown. Phoenix looks at her questioningly “What does that me-” he begins before being cut off by her kissing him deeply and he just goes along with that a kisses back. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths before they release from kissing each other and she begins to start talking through breathing in “Wow-inhale- you caught on quickly.” She straightens herself and starts to explain. “You see about 21 years ago somehow our world was leaked into your world and the game pocket monsters red and green were made by Nintendo. But they did really know that much about our world. They only knew the Pokémon and the areas of the world but unlike the games the real Pokémon world is a little more adult than the game depicted.” “Does that mean…”. “Yes we fuck and most trainers fuck their Pokémon and since I have never and can't be caught by a trainer I really need this” she waves her hand and Phoenix's pants and underwear are gone leaving him standing half naked with and erection in full view. She moves to the ground under your hard member ad begins to stroke it side to side. “Someone's a bit excited I see” she says before pushing Phoenix on to a bed that had replaced the table and chairs and removing her dress. She wore surprisingly a bra and a pair of panties,which had a wet mark already growing on them under her dress. She then started to move her mouth along his member. Soon he holds her head down and releases in her mouth. After she swallows it all she smiles at him and says “You ready for the main course” as she removes her panties. Phoenix noods and Arceus lays down with her butt in the air. As he's looking he gets an idea and begins to rub her ass. “What are you-” Smack! He hit her ass right as she started to talk causing her to yelp in surprise. He then begins to rub his dick along her pussy to tease her. “Stop teasing and put it in already! I'm begging please!” she begins to plead with Phoenix. He obliges by shoving half his length in her at once and smacking her ass again. He begins to move slowly but then increases steadily. Soon Arceus has her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. “I'm gonna cum” they both yell and orgasm at the same time. The lay there for a minute to catch their breaths. Finally Arceus get up and begins to talk “ That was great but only keep that between you and me please I don't want other legendaries to know about this”. “Ok I'm ready to go to the Pokémon world”. Good luck! I will see you there maybe in my Pokémon form this time. Goodbye Phoenix” and with that Phoenix is hit with a dazzling white light and he wakes up again in a mining complex that looks abandoned in the middle of a bunch of Cryogonal, Weaviles, and other ice Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Well I've only been off writing for 3 days mainly because of stuff I would rather not talk about so I'm not. If anyone who actually reads this ,because if I'm honest with myself I'm wasting probably a lot of my time for something not really worth it, want help putting in images in your fanfics just go to the link in my first chapter that's in the comments. And with this long introduction done let's begin! Onward to a week's worth of typing!(Yay me)

The first thing Phoenix realized was that his line of sight was way higher. He knew he was going to be the ice legendary Kyurem but he soon realized he wasn't ready when he told Arceus he was. He had to start off somewhere if he wanted to start moving so he decided to move his neck around to get a look at all of the ice type Pokémon. Then he saw one looking at him right in the. The Pokémon he knew was a Weavile but what he wasn't expecting to hear it talk. “Well this is unexpected but it's good to see a new Kyurem has arrived.” It said with a little bit of an arrogant voice. Phoenix was so startled by this he jumped back and promptly landed on his ass. He hadn't noticed this before but he soon remembered that Kyurem's had wings and arms in fact they only had wings that weren't even complete but he couldn't remember for the life of him what completed them. “Hehe. I guess he's not used to being so big. Let us help you. Get him up and hold him up right until he can walk properly.” Suddenly nearly all the Pokémon haul Phoenix up so he could stand just then he realized why or how Kyurem's could stand at all. He realized he had his tail in the air so it wasn't keeping him on his feet and not on his ass. He promptly put his tail down a little embarrassed. He found that it was a little harder than he thought it would be but after he thought about it made sense. He and all humans are used to having only four appendages they can control while with dragons you got 7.“Y-ou all can let me go now I'm fine now” Phoenix timidly said to all the Pokémon still holding on to his legs and wings. “Good. Now let me introduce myself. My names Darkclaw. I will be helping you from now on” the Weavile apparently named Darkclaw said “ Now eat some food or else you'll soon die of starvation. There's a river with some fish in it. Come on follow me. Go away folks nothing to see here I will make sure he's okay”. As he slowly began following Darkclaw out of the cave he realized he could change to a human form and follow him earlier that way. Arceus hadn't told him how to change form but he just focused on being a human and it actually worked. As his view was shrinking he was able to use his ice power to look at himself once he was done. As he looked into the near perfect mirror he made he was shocked to look at a face and a body that wasn't his own.  
  *Image here https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/562950022150974152/*Darkclaw looked surprised to see him in a human form before he put back on his cocky smile and arrogant look in his eyes. Phoenix begin to talk with him as their walking out of the cave. “My name is Phoenix. Thank you for having those Pokémon help me. But why are you going with me to help me?” Darkclaw goes on silent for a couple of seconds to think then finally he says “Don't thank me about that. In fact I should be thanking you. You see we as Pokémon don't get much excitement. Now for other Pokémon such as Skitty this life is perfect for them *pun I swear was not on purpose. Oh god dammit* but I don't want to live my life like a lazy Snorlax! If you're really legendary your life should be full of action!” They walk in silence for a couple minutes before the reach the river and the sunrise of outside. “Ahh. No greater sight here than that.” In that one sentence he could not be more right. The sunlight made the river shimmer brightly and beautifully. Suddenly he swipes his claws twice in the water and comes up with 2 dead Magikarps. “Here. Eat” he drops on fish for Phoenix and begins to eat his own fish. Phoenix hadn't noticed before but his stomach has killing him he needed to eat the fish but he just couldn't bring himself to it at first. This was an animal he himself had loved to joke about killing but having the animal right there in front of him he suddenly didn't feel like joking about him anymore. Finally he can't take it anymore and sits down to eat. He decides to be in his Pokémon form so the bite would be smaller and eats the first bite slowly….Then begins inhaling the fish no thought in the world than just “EAT!!” Soon he has caught himself another and eaten that one as well. As he sits down contentedly after finishing eating he sees Weavile looking at him. “Well what you going to do first?” He says nonchalantly. “Well I think I'll go explore the world starting here in…Where is this place” “Well Pokémon around here just call it home but the human term for this place is called the Unova region. In fact I went for a walk one time and found a map of the world and regions.” He passes Phoenix the map and starts picking his teeth. “Hmm looks like the closest town is Nuvema. Let's go there” “Ok your call but I'm going to stay in the shadows once we get there. There are a huge amount of trainers there.” And with that they begin heading towards the town.

....Did you really think I would end it there. I'm going to start making these chapters twice as long and having these little breaks for traveling scenes. Now I'm going to answer a question that some people who actually read this. Many people think that Articuno is the legendary that represents ice but I found one site that said that the three legendary birds represents the seasons. Also it said that Zekrom Reshiram and Kyurem represents some Chinese symbols but since I'm from America I have no clue of Chinese symbols besides the yin and yang or in the Pokémon world Zekrom and Reshiram and I really don't want to offend people so I'm not going to use that. I'm just going to make Kyurem the controller of ice. And back to Phoenix and Darkclaw.

 

After a week of walking through the forest Phoenix had finally begun to master his new abilities. Even though Darkclaw and him weren't really friends they both respected each other. After their long walk through the woods they finally reached the city. “Alright we're here. Now go in and get whatever you need” Darkclaw said as he was sharing his claws. “Don't you want to go? If I was walking in my human form people would think you my Pokémon” . Darkclaw thought about that for a minute before replying with “You're right let's just do whatever you need to do.” As they walked and talked ,well Phoenix talking, to the one or two locals in the area it acerd to Phoenix that this was the beginning towns in black and white but he dismissed this thought and continued walking. He decided to check on final house before going to the lab. He reached for the handle just as the door flew open and smacked him in the face so hard his face had a huge red mark ‘. He fell on his ass surprised before he say who had open the door. It was a woman about 18 years old. She wore a skirt on top of a pair of black pants and her shirt white and light blue. It couldn't possibly be “Bye M- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.” She reached down and help Phoenix up “ Well I guess I should introduce myself. My names Rosa and I'm getting my first Pokémon today!” Jeez that took longer than expected. I guess that what happens when you busy for 3 weeks or less. Now time for a preview.   Will Phoenix keep his true identity a secret? Will he slip up? How would Rosa act if she knew? Find out next time- ok this is just getting stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix stood and looked at her for a second then just as he was about to reply to her Darkclaw hissed a walked in front of him his claws out. “I don't what the human said but if it ruins my chance to see the world they're dead” Darkclaw declared. Rosa just froze and slowly began moving backwards. “Um who is this Pokémon and why is it looking like it's going to kill me?” Rosa said nervously. Phoenix pushed him back saying to Rosa “ Sorry he's just a little overprotective of me. Ow!” Darkclaw had promptly stab his side at that. “Will you stop that! Anyway my name is Phoenix and the Weavile that just stabbed my side is Darkclaw.” Rosa looked kinda relieved at that. “What brings you here Phoenix?” Rosa asked. “Just looking around.” Phoenix would try and keep his true identity a secret to people he will meet so he thought he would just use this answer from now on “May I follow you? I have never seen a starter given before”. As soon as he said that he heard the fault in it. “Um if you have never gotten a starter then why do you have Darkclaw?” Rosa asked. “That's a…” Phoenix tries to think of a lie so he just says “That's because I got him as my starter”. “Wow! I've never heard something like that!” Rosa exclaimed. Phoenix wanted to move the conversation away from that to keep his identity a secret “So can I. Follow you that is”. “Oh ya of course. Just follow me” and with that they headed towards the lab. As the reached the door Darkclaw said “I have a bad feeling about this place”. Phoenix whispered in his ear “Probably because it's a place to keep Pokémon”. “Oh guess that's true”. They walked into the lights off. “I guess she's not here yet. Might as well look around” Rosa turned on the lights. Darkclaw Immediately saw a diagram of a Weavile and ran over to look leaving Rosa and Phoenix in front of brief case. “I don't think we should op-” but Phoenix was too late she had opened it revealing three poke balls. Just as they saw it they heard someone run in. Two people in weird ninja like gear with a symbol on them ran in. “Halt! We're team Plasma and we're taking those balls” the female on said as she released her scoutland. “Darkclaw! Help!” Phoenix yelled . Darkclaw came before the Scoutland and stuck it with a shadow claw. Just as Phoenix was about to celebrate the male on realised his Liepard which tackled Darkclaw to the floor. The female ran forward and fought with Rosa over the poke balls. Just then Professor Jupiter walked in rubbing her eyes “ What is going on down here”. “Crap we have been compromised! Grab the balls and go!” the male one yelled. His partner slammed her fist over Rose's head making her collapse to the floor and grabbed the poke balls. Their Pokémon returned to them and they fled out of the building. Phoenix and the professor ran over to Rosa while Darkclaw tried to recover his breath. “Are you ok Rosa!” they both asked at the same time. “Urg. Yes I just was a little dazed”. “Thank goodness. Unfortunately though they got away with all the balls but at least you two are ok” Professor Jupiter said. “Not all of them” Rosa pulled out a Pokeball with a leaf symbol on it. “Another miracle now let's go find those people!!” Rosa raised her hand “Hold up. Two things. One this is Phoenix and his Weavile Darkclaw. Second off I actually wanted Snivy as my starter so could I get to know him or her before we go?” “Sure but make it quick”. With that she pressed the small white button on it relishing the grass snake in a blinding red light. “Where am I and why is Kyurem here?" is what it said as soon as it saw Phoenix Rosa and the professor. Just as the professor and Rosa went to take a closer look at it Phoenix put a finger to his lips the universal sign for keep it quiet. The Snivy nodded in understanding and looked at Rosa. “Hi Snivy. My name is Rosa. Can I be your trainer?” The Snivy lost it cool demeanor for a second in a face of joy before going back.  "Yes please it" said while nodding towards Rosa. “ I'll take that as a yes. Anyway what's your gender”. At those words the Snivy's face seemed to redden as it showed its small slit. At that Rosa's face reddened to the exact same color of the Snivy's. “Oh that an extremely rare phenomenon! You're very lucky Rosa. Most starters are male.*yes this is true. No matter what gender you chose as your character the chances of you getting a male starter is 87% in the newest game. So if you're like me and want your team to be your gender you best be ready for a grind*” At that moment Darkclaw came limping over to Phoenix whispering “son of a mother fucking bitch I am going to kick the ass of that god forgive Scoutland….” the whispering from there was even worst. As soon as he and the Snivy made I contact both got read to hurt the other. Darkclaw hissed a got his claws ready “What is this scrawny grass type doing here”. The Snivy got her vines out “Back off iced cream!" Phoenix put a hand on Darkclaws shoulder calmly whispering “She's fine. If you don't stop that right now I will fly you back to the cave and leave you there as I journey. Ok?!”. “Hph! Fine.” He lowered his claws. Rosa at the same time picked up the Snivy and set her on her shoulder “ We don't have time for this! We have to rescue the others!” They all remembered the two other starters that need to be rescued. “You're right let's go” the all ran out the door following the footprints they had left.

They reached the woods and the trail stopped suddenly. Just as they were about to start splitting up the saw a figure in a tree. It was the male thief! “Ha she was fouled right Pignite!” several oinks of joy came after that. Rosa cleared her throat really loud so he could tell they were there. “Finally about time you showed up. Pignite hold on!” And with that he jumped out of the tree land directly on his feet with the tepig, presumably named Pignite, on his shoulder. He ripped of the ninja gear to reveal a red and white jacket and crazily spiked black hair. Rosa went up and slapped right across the face saying “Hugh! Why were you robbing the professor!” “Ow! Really right now! I'll tell you the full story later but right now I don't have much time. Just follow me and know this Rosa I would never join a gang that robs people of their Pokémon. Me and the professor made a deal for her to hold onto a tepig for me. Can we please just move on now!” Hugh said. “Fine but you better tell me the full story later. By the way this guy is called Phoenix and this is his Pokémon Darkclaw and this cutie on my shoulder is Bloom” she said pointing at Phoenix Darkclaw and the Snivy called Bloom now. “Ok hi. Just follow me and stay quiet until I give the signal” with that the followed Hugh in to a clearing with with some cover. The three of them besides Hugh get behind the cover before the female ninja walks out. “Where's your stealth gear!”she asked. “Oh I lost it somewhere” before she could say another word he beckoned towards the Rosa Phoenix Darkclaw and the professor stood and they stood ready to fight. “You traitor!” she yelled as she tackled Hugh to the ground and stood back up a punched Rosa and the professor right in their stomachs making them crumble to the ground. Darkclaw and Phoenix were the only ones left standing to face off against the female and her Scoutland. Darkclaw pounced on the Scoutland and got tangled up in fighting, it leaving Phoenix alone. “Hahaha! You're alone and defenseless. Give me all your Pokémon and I might let you go!” Phoenix was trying to think of a way out of this situation but only thought of one plan. He turn into his Pokémon form. He broke trees and made the ground and air feel frosty. “Listen here you scum bag! You will never ever pull this crap again to anyone! Glaciate!” He yelled at the frightened woman below him as he relished all of his energy into one giant attack send ice particles everywhere. Suddenly after the attack was finished he felt dizzy and began falling. But not just falling also shrinking to the size of a small dog. Rosa caught him just as he reached the ground. “What the” he vaguely heard as he drifted if into the abyss of unconsciousness.

And break time! Now I'm very very  
Consensus about all the stuff I do. While that is good for like art for something like this my mind afterwards just goes “ What were you think! It could have been better if you just did this….”. It took a lot of self control from keeping me from deleting the first two chapters. I might go on a break for a couple weeks either I'm feeling lazy or it's just my brain thinking “never do this again” . Ok I have wasted enough time with this. Back to Phoenix.

Phoenix found himself in the same room where he first saw Arceus again. Arceus stood by the table. “What happened Arceus? Why am I here again? Did I die?”. Phoenix said walking over to her. “You haven't died. You merely fainted.” Arceus said raising her head to look at him. “Then why am I back here?”. “Let me explain. No questions until I'm done. We legendaries have a unique powers. Like I myself have the ability to cast judgment on who ever I see fit. But with these powers come a cost. Most of the powers come from the strength of the user and their domain near them. What that means is that since you were only here a week and you didn't have any contact with ice you were basically using the energy you had from your food which doesn't give us much energy. I'm surprised you're only unconscious! Ok now any questions.” “No I think I'm good” Phoenix said bewildered. “Well you better thank that that girl the professor and the boy for helping you. Now leave.” He woke up in a container filled with ice. The first thing that he noticed was that he was really tiny to fit in a place like this. He looked up and saw what he was in was a ice cooler. He used his wing to open the container and saw the professor's face and inch from his own. He stumbled back before he realized it was just the professor. “He's awake you two” professor Jupiter said to Hugh and Rosa. They both ran over Hugh looking curious while Rosa looking worried. “Are you ok Phoenix and what's with this weird Pokémon you turned into?” Rosa asked concerned. “His vitals seem fine and he has no serious injury that I can tell. I can also say he turned into a legendary Pokémon. More specifically Kyurem the ice dragon.” professor Jupiter said reading off of a computer. She put some fish meat into the cooler which his tail stabbed and brought to his claws were he ate them in three bites. “Ok that's good to know but how did Phoenix turn into a small legendary Pokémon” Hugh asked. “That is one question I think Phoenix will have to answer by himself because I'm genuinely stumped.” the professor said. Phoenix decided that he should tell them the truth and turned to his human form once we go out of the cooler and was on the floor. ”It's true I'm a legendary but all legendaries have the ability to turn into a human form. Unfortunately I used all of my energy I had at that time on Glaciate.” Phoenix said standing up. “Does that mean you can understand Pokémon?” Rosa asked awestruck. Phoenix nodded. “That is the best explanation we have for now. Is it ok with you Phoenix if I tell some other professors and some scientist about you.” the professor said to Phoenix. “Just tell the other professors because if word got out about me being Kyurem gangs like the one that tried to rob you might come for me. By the way what happened to the gang member.” Phoenix said. “Her Scoutland took the full force of your attack because she used him as a shield but her arms and legs still got frozen. I Got a trusted cop I know to unfreeze her and take her to their headquarters.” the professor explained. “Why didn't you tell us sooner? That gang member could have thrown a pokeball at you and captured you.” Rosa asked shocked. “Because I wanted to keep my secrets to myself. Also I probably couldn't tell you more than my names Phoenix and I'm a legendary Pokémon. And for the record I can't be caught.” Phoenix said. Suddenly Hugh grabbed his throat saying “Do you really expect everyone to believe that crap! How am I supposed to know your not a hologram and someone's hacking the Professors computer! Maybe in the middle of the night some other gang members will steal our Pokémon!” Just then two things happend. Darkclaw charged claws drawn straight for Hugh and Bloom grabbed Hugh's hand with her vines. Hugh dropped Phoenix to avoid Darkclaws shadow claw. Phoenix got back up rubbing his neck saying “I'm not a gang member nor am I a hologram. I'm exactly like I said. I am Kyurem the legendary ice Pokémon. As for how I'm Kyurem I can't explain just know this I'm not from this place. All I want is to explore and I figured that traveling with a Pokémon trainer would be the best way to. So can I still follow you two?”. The two look at each other for a second before Rosa saying “Of course! You saved us from that gang member! Also wouldn't Bloom hate you like she does with Darkclaw not respect and protect you?”. They all looked at Bloom. She looked down her nose at them saying “I respect him because he is a legendary and he is far superior to the way I am now. If I train with him I may be able to become even stronger than I would normally ever become." Phoenix looked at the small Pokémon in confusion. Sure he could pull off one of the strongest ice attacks but after he did it once he would be decommissioned for a couple of hours. Just as he was thinking of that a small voice piped into his head saying "You will grow more powerful as you stay here." The voice sounded like Arceus! "Arceus?" He thought. "No I am not fully Arceus. I am a small part of her that will guide you when you don't know what to do. I will also be assigned to giving you information." It replied. The voice died down belting away into his conscious *you can tell I'm a really big fan of Eragon XD*. He told Rosa the professor and Hugh what Bloom had said. “You know what Rosa? Just so Phoenix won't have to translate everything a Pokémon might say have this” the professor gave Rosa and earbud type thing “This will give the wearer to be able to hear what a Pokémon is actually saying”. “Wow! Thanks professor! Do you two want to sleep at my mom's house.” Rosa said to Hugh and Phoenix. They both nodded and Hugh said “Works with me. Beats having to sleep on the plane on the way to our houses”. “What?” Phoenix asked. “You see this whole area is half way through the region. We have to go all the way to Aspertia City.” Hugh explained. “Oh ok then let's go I'm tired” Phoenix said. They head towards the house Phoenix had first seen Rosa. As they entered Rosa said “Hi again mom. Me Hugh and a new friend have to stay here tonight. Ok?”. A woman walked in presomibly Rosa mom and hugged both Rosa and Hugh then stopped at Phoenix say “What's your name?”. Phoenix told her his name and she put a smile on her face turning to face Rosa “two good looking young boys are staying here tonight with you? Someone's going to have fun tonight.” “MOM!!” Rosa yelled blushing. “Ok! Ok! Just go to your room. Goodnight you three.” As they walked up the stairs to Rosa's room they heard “and don't forget to wear protection!” “MOM WILL YOU JUST STOP!” And with that they entered Rosas room. It wasn't anything special just a pink room with a bathroom installed on one side with a shower. “Um.. you two could either sleep on the bed with me or just on the floor” They Hugh and Phoenix both looked at each other before Phoenix said I'll sleep on the floor you can sleep in the bed with Rosa.” “Ok thank you” Hugh said. Rosa passed Phoenix a pillow and blanket. They all got into their sleeping areas and fell asleep soundly.

 

And I'm done with that chapter. Expect a Halloween special! Maybe some nsfw parts in it. Just so you know about every 4 or so chapters I will have one of those so if you're not a fan of that just skip them. Welp goodbye for now.


	4. The Halloween special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made early because if I waited I might have frogot it. Enjoy.

*you call for me*  
*but nobody came..*  
Throws the door open dressed as W.D.Gaster. Undertale references XD. Anyway happy Halloween, that is if you celebrate Halloween. This chapter will have nothing to do with the actual story,so if you hate scary thing like me skip this because I will make a scary chapter I hope. Anyway without further ado let’s see why the person I’m dressed as is know as*raises hands*the man who speaks in hands. Ok no more references. 

 

Phoenix awoke to the sound of Rosa's mother screaming. He bolted awake but saw that Hugh Darkclaw and Rosa were gone. All he saw at first was scrape marks as if someone had been dragged down stairs by some unseen force. Then he looked in the bathroom and saw Darkclaw laying limp in the tube with his neck twisted 180 degrees. Phoenix almost wanted to throw up at this scene but didn’t. He had to figure out who or what did this and if Rosa her mother and Hugh were safe. He walked into the hall to see Rosas moms decapitated head laying in front of her room. A permanent scream on her face. He looked in her room and saw the rest of her body and Hugh’s lying there as if to protect her from whatever had done this to Rosa's mom and Darkclaw. He went down the stairs intent on destroying what ever had done this to the people who had helped him only to stand there shocked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw Rosa lying there as if she had been suffocated to death but that is not which shocked him. It was her killer . Standing only feet ,or meters depending on where you're from, away from him was someone he had never expected . He looked into the cocky eyes of Bloom her vines above her and covered in blood. “Well look who woke up at last” she said cleaning off her vines “awe did you hear Rose's mommy calling for help or was it this pathetic waste of a trainer or maybe it was her boyfriend or your dishonorable Weavile. Either one prepare to die like the rest, you miserable excuse for a legendary.” Before he could respond her vines wrapped around his body and began to crush him to death slowly and painfully. Just as she was about to finish him off he woke up to realize Hugh had fallen off the bed landing on him. He poked him in the side to wake him up. He woke with a start about to start yelling before he realized what he had done in his sleep. He mumbled a apology and got back on the bed with Rosa. Phoenix went back to sleep right afterwards.

And done with that spoopy story. As I said before this will have nothing to do with the story just a special. No I will not make a thanksgiving on because only Americans and some other country’s celebrities it. I might do a Christmas special sorry all you people who don’t do Christmas. Anyway this has been this story and remember what happens on Halloween *breaks through whatever you're reading this on with spiky teeth coming out of my mouth* stays on Halloween! Goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

And with that Halloween special out of the way let’s get back to the regular story. No wasting time! Let’s go!

Phoenix had a nightmare. He was ghostly in the ice cave where he had first been greeted with this new world only there was something different. A fight was happening. He saw a lucario trying to withstand blow after blow of ice fire and lightning. The he saw the trainers other Pokémon get the same treatment. Finally it was only a Serperior left. The strange thing was that the Serperior wasn’t fight the Pokémon. Instead it looked like it was trying to talk to it. Just as the final blow would have been struck a Weavile came out of nowhere and stopped the giant black hand of the Pokémon from hitting the Serperior. It looked like the Serperior had begun talking again but it was no hope. The black hand threw the two into a wall of ice shattering it into a million pieces. Phoenix woke up but not before hearing a bone chilling cackling. 

He noticed that no one was in the bathroom and decided to shower for the first time he had arrived in this world. He had washed in a river once but it really feel like a shower. He saw that Rosa was sitting at her computer looking up something and Hugh was nowhere to be found but he heard Rosa's mother and him talking downstairs. He also saw Bloom on a window shelf arms to the side absorbing the the solar rays like a plant *important notice! The Halloween never happened in the dream. As I said that special ISN’T actually part of the story and so will all future specials*. “Good morning girls.” he said to Bloom and Rosa they both nodded in recognition “Hey Rosa can I use your shower?”. “Sure. I was done anyway.” she responded as she turned her computer off and put bloom into her arms. “Thanks” he said as they were leaving. 

And character switch to Rosa.

Rosas really wanted to try out the Pokémon translator so she snuck outside with it and Bloom to test it. She put it in her ear but didn’t feel any differently until Bloom said “The fuck is that in your ear”. Rosa jumped in surprise before saying “Its a translator so now I can understand you.” Bloom looked a little shocked at those words but quickly got her cool back “Nice. So why are you wearing that?”. “To see what type of pokemon you are. Like are you kinda bossy that kind of stuff because if I don't understand you, you might be calling me bitch or something to my face without me knowing”. “Oh smart but I haven't done that.”Rosa looked skeptically at that “Just ask Phoenix”. “SHE HASN'T SAID THAT YET!” Phoenix yelled to her out of her window. Rosa jumped a foot as she heard him yelling. She turned around and yelled “PHOENIX WHAT THE FUCK!?” “I need to know how to work this thing” he said no longer yelling but still talking loud enough so she could hear him. “Just turn the lever left for hot wate.. actually that’s not a good idea considering you know what. To turn it on just pull the bath facit up and the water will flow to the shower facit *I have never took a single mechanic class before so I probably butchered that whole thing*”. “Thanks” he said as he closed her window and closed the blinds *he wasn’t naked as he was talking to Rosa for those people who thought that*. “So what type of Pokémon are you what would you describe yourself as” Rosa said as she turned around to look at Bloom once more. “I’m a Pokémon who believes in myself and trust those around me not to be better than me and need me” Bloom replied “I will train with legendaries and better Pokémon than me to make me even stronger than any other Pokémon”. “Well we should probably get back in and have breakfast before anyone else notices we were gone”-time lap basicly Phoenix and everyone had breakfast and got on the plane to the first town-

Break time. I'm going to describe what exactly my versions of legendaries have as their powers. As seen in chapter 3 if a legendary uses all their energy away from their domain they become a small powerless version of their pokemon forms. So lets say if I am a Zekrom and I use all my energy. I would then become as small as a eevee. Also if I am in my domain I will still be lose all my energy. The domains just act as like a battery. It has a small amount of power but the wielder has to use the actual power. A way Phoenix will avoid this is by having ice in the vicinity or him just using a weaker ice powered attack. That's that now I will just say one last thing. I will now be using time jumps mainly because those part are not actually important to the story. Back to the main story.

They walked off the plane and took a moment to take in the little towns scenery. Just as they were about to walk forward a little girl came up to them and hugged Hugh as tight as she possibly could. “Hugh your back! I’m so happy to see you back!” the little girl said as she hugged him. “Hi sis” Hugh said before going on one knee to look her in the eyes “I’m sorry. I couldn’t find the guy who stole your Pokémon”. Phoenix just stared at Hugh in confusion “What do you me…” suddenly he remembered the way they had meet. That must have been why he was working undercover. “A person in team Plasma stole you sisters Pokémon!” “Yes. Their organization is all about “freeing all Pokémon” but in reality they just steal Pokémon and were working to create a thing called project S1VER. I could never get much information beyond that all I wanted to know anyway was why they needed so many Pokémon. Literally the only jobs I got there was to steal Pokémon off of people. Of course I never followed these instructions that's why after 4 months undercover they gave me a partner so I had to steal Pignite”. The little girl gave him two maps before running away. “*insert the little sisters name here*! Get back here!”. Hugh began looking through the map as Phoenix started to make some plans.

 

Time for a serious talk. I’ve recently been running out of ideas. It’s not like I’m making this up as I go. I have an ending already. It’s just I read the fanfic and thought “oh wouldn’t it be cool if this happened!”. Also as you read during the first chapter I'm not the best at nsfw segments. So I'm removing all future nsfw segments. I have a new idea for a Pokémon fanfic in the works afterwards which will be mainly about nsfw scenes. Also I had just started working on a Eragon fanfic and I think the concept I made is awesome. I'm just going to take a break through December to get my thoughts together.


	6. Chapter 6

Back after that break and now I have several ideas so let me explain. 1 after Phoenix started thinking about what Hugh said he asked where the location of team plasma's base was. Hugh answers reluctantly. Phoenix then explained that he was going to take his place as the spy in team plasma. Phoenix's real reasons where to take out the dark organization from its inside.After he explained that Rosa began to protest but Phoenix transformed to his pokemon form and took off with Darkclaw. 2 Rosa's new pokemon are Bloom who is a Seperior, a male Lucario, a female Aurorus, a Golurk no gender (that poor poor pokemon), a female Absol, and a male Zoroark (yes they can be male and female that blew me away to).

2 months after the last chapter   
Rosas perspective  
Rosa had made it through half of the whole region and was stopping by her mom house to say hi and get a place to sleep at night. When she entered her room she released all her pokemon so they could sleep outside of their pokeballs and then she got in bed after putting a bowl out with some berries(da f do they eat. And no i'm not having them eat other pokemon in this) so her pokemon could eat. Just as she almost fell asleep Phoenix burst right through her window. “Phoenix your back! We have been….” she noticed at that moment that there were holes and scratch marks on his jacket. “Rosa keep Darkclaw save! I have no idea how but they found out my true identity” Darkclaw suddenly came through the window as well. “Darkclaw stay here I will stop them!” Phoenix told Darkclaw. “I'm not throwing my way to travel by letting that trip act like an idiot and try to kill himself in a hopeless situation!” Darkclaw exclaimed. “Bloom hold him down” Blooms vines grabbed Darkclaw. With that Phoenix jumped right back out of the window. Rosa ran over to the window to see what was happening when she saw several steal bug creatures in battle with Phoenix in his pokemon form. Rosa ran out of her room with her pokemon in their balls to help Phoenix out. She made it down there and Bloom Darkclaw and Zoroark stopped the attack of the bug pokemon from attacking Phoenix. “ Did you really think we would let you take these guys on your own.” Rosa said smiling at Phoenix. “ You Idiot! There are more than just these mind controlled Genesect!” Suddenly Plasma team members began swarming them. Rosa realised all of her Pokemon. They seemed to be winning when a cloak wearing person with a cane with the team plasma logo came up. “Well well well. Look at what we have here. A kyurem and a girl trying to save him. But your time is up!” with that he raised his cane and a Cofagrigus a Toxicroak and a Hydreigon appeared . Rosa suddenly could no longer move because the Cofagrigus had grabbed her and was pulling her slowly to its sarcophagus (if you didnt know thats what they do to human here's the pokedex entry from some game idk which ”it is said that anyone who tries to poach from this precious looking pokemon will get sucked into its coffin and come out as a mummy” from the book pokemon super showdowns. ...yeah i really didn't need to read that again:(.). The Toxicroak jabbed Absol Aurorus Darkclaw and Bloom causing them to collapse due to the poison. The Hydreigon fired dark fire from its mouth and took out Golurk Lucario and Zoroark. Phoenix turned to look when all of the Genesect began surrounding Rosa. “Kyurem give up or your friend dies!” The Genesect began charging energy. “Fine just leave her and her Pokémon out of this!” Phoenix reluctantly said. Suddenly a helicopter grabbed Phoenix by the neck and throat. All of the Pokémon released her and she watched as the guy stode on the backs of two of the Genesect. As they flew away Rosa felt a needle strike her neck causing her to collapse as poison was sent into her body. She was on the ground when she heard 3 people walking towards her but she didn’t have the strength to look at them. She heard a gentle woman's voice from one “She's still alive. We need to get her somewhere safe before they come back to finish the job.” Then she heard a more chaotic man's voice “ Ah fuck her! She isn't worth my time. I would rather fight that new Kyurem!”. The woman’s voice spoke again “Is that seriously all you can think about right now!”. A commanding man's voice interrupted the fight between them by saying “Silence! We need to save her! Also you know you can't beat a Kyurem all on your own!”. She recognized that voice because it was the guy who had given her Zoroark. She felt her resolve fading and she fainted before anymore could be said. 

Rosa woke up in a cave to a sharp shock to her back. She jolted up to realise a guy wearing all black with hints of blue and silver was standing in front of her.  
  
(Image from https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.wattpad.com/amp/235471981.)  
“Finally you're awake! Blaze! N! She's up!” N walked in followed by a graceful woman wearing white with hints of red.  
  
(Image from https://hysteria-ari.deviantart.com/art/Gijinka-Reshiram-270881886 now reading this again this design looks like wice from rwby huh)  
The woman and the man appeared to hate each other but respected each other at the same time. “Greeting. We have been waiting for you to wake up for about 2 days now. Thank N for getting you the antidote to the highest toxin that Toxicroak could every release in a lifetime. With that much poison you wouldn’t be moving ever again .” . “Still against that..” the guy murmured. “What was that!” the woman yelled at the guy. Before things could escalate any further N raised his hand to silence the two. “Enough! Let me talk.” With that he turned to Rosa “I'm glad you kept my gift of Zoroark to you. He really has matured. About these two they are Reshiram and Zekrom. Please though call them Thunder and Blaze. Now would you like to explain your plan Blaze.”. Blaze stopped glaring at Thunder and looked at Rosa and began talking “I'm sure by now you're wondering ‘how could that guy use Phoenix’. First of all yes we know his true name. Secondly since he is just a new Legendary his mind has two personalities. Im sure you have noticed that Phoenix acts differently when in his Kyurem form. That’s because when were turned to a Legendary our minds can't comprehend the new sensations of a godly Pokémon. So Arceus found a way around having us stay in her domain for a year. Once a new legendary is made she implants a small portion of herself into that legendaries mind but due to each legendary being unique that portion becomes a new personality. After a year in this world as a legendary she will take her part back and combine that personality into the mind of that legendary. While this works in that it helps us get used to the world however it can also be used against us. If an evil and smart enough person wanted to they could corrupt that personality and start the process of combining both minds together early. Meaning if he does that he will have a godly Pokémon to take over the world with. Unfortunately for him this process requires Phoenix to be in his Pokémon form and for him to be at his domain. So we get there first and defeat both him and Phoenix we save Phoenix.”. Thunder looked up smiling “Ha! Finally I get to kick some ass!”. N almost said something “But Thunder if he has the d…” but was cut off by Thunder saying “Ah screw that! Do you know how well they are looked after?! Lets just met him there and kick his ass!”. “Calm down Thunder! We don't know where his domain is.” Blaze said glaring at him once more. “I think I have a Weavile that knows that answer.” Rosa piped up. They brought in Darkclaw after she said that. He walked in limping and holding his arm were the Toxicroak jab had hit him. He looked upset. “What do you all want.” he said angrily. “Respect your superiors Weavile!” Thunder snarled at him. “The only legendaries I will ever respect is Arceus and Phoenix! But now I guess it is now only Arceus because you two knew what was happening and didn't bother to save Phoenix. You three only cared when they happened to leave! YOU THREE ARE ALL COWARDS!” Suddenly a pair of headphones made of lightning appears on Thunders ears and a disk launchers made of lightning appeared on his arms. “Your getting on my nerves! I WILL NEVER BE CALLED A COWARD! ESPECIALLY BY A WEAVILE WITH A BAD ATTITUDE!” the disks began charging energy. Darkclaws claws started to get coated in ice making them sharper than before. Just before they were about to attack each other darkness grabbed Darkclaw and before the disk of lightning could get halfway to Darkclaw bullets made of fire knocked them out of the air where both disappeared. Rosa first looked at Blaze who had a staff of flames out that looked like a spellcaster staff. Then she looked around to see what had grabbed Darkclaw who had just disappeared. She saw something she never expected. Another person had materialized from a wall. He wore a fox mask and wore red and black clothes.  
  
(Image by: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/366128644689865494/ great job I can literally see why this guy would be a trickster! Also Do you know how hard it is to find these pictures! In fact this one looks like he's a trans (sorry if you found that offensive but I'm not trying to be in fact i know a transgender!))   
“And with that little fun out of the way continue your talk.” The stranger said. Thunders weapons vanished as he smiled. “Zoroark long time no see friend! After all of this you want to go pranking like we did when you were a kid?”. “Ya know it!” they high fived. “That can't be Zoroark. He hasn't even talked in the pokemon langue. Plus he isn’t even a legendary so how can he have a human form.” Rosa said. “Just because I don’t waste my voice normally doesn’t mean I cant talk. Also I am technically a minor legendary. I was born in this world but didn’t have the Arceus personality. I really never need it if I live my whole life here. Also why else would I be called the master of illusions?” Zoroark said looking at her “ Finally call me Shade. Also thank you for raising me.” “Wait Shade where is Darkclaw?” Rosa asked. Shade just pointed to the roof. He was held up there by the same shadows that had grabbed him. He was llowerd to the ground slowly. As Shade let go of Darkclaw Rosa asked “We were wondering where Phoenix's domain was. Do you perhaps know Darkclaw?”. “Yes. At least I think I know where you are talking about” Darkclaw responded. Blaze piped up saying “Its where he first appeared in this world” . “Then yes I do.” “Will you help us?” “No. I won't help cowards.” Thunder looked like he might explode Blaze looked as confused as Rosa and Shade was sitting on the ground watching. “Why is it that you think we are cowards” N said. “When we were getting our asses kicked what did you three do?! NOTHING! If it weren’t for you three not showing up our friend would still be here! But now hes being turned into a weapon of mass destruction! SO WHAT IS YOUR GREAT PLAN COWARDS! WHAT CAN YOU DO THAT PHOENIX ROSA AND I COULDN’T! Rosa I will only take you there if you want to work with these cowards.” Darkclaw said angrily. Thunders disk began forming again but a quick rock from Shade stopped him. They told him the plan. “That's suicide. I will still only take you there.” “That's fine by me…” Thunder mutterd. “That would be good enough. Thank you Darkclaw” N said.   
5 hours later  
They had departed. Rosa had put all of her now fully healed team in their pokeballs to wait and hopped on Blazes back ,while Blaze being in Pokémon form of course, while N and Darkclaw rode on Thunder in the lead. “You have looked like you wanted to ask me a question for a long time. What is it?” Blaze inquired as they took off. “Well you have all been mentioning being transferred to this world or being born in this world. What does it mean? Is there more worlds than just this one?!”. “:sigh: I was hoping a question other than that. Well, Just if you meet Arceus one day don't mention me saying this to her or else I might have a god angry at me. There is one other world as far as I know. This is where nearly ever legendary comes from. That's all I can say about this world.” Rosa sat and thought for a few minutes before asking “What's your relationship with Thunder?”. “Well- that's a little complicated. I wouldn’t say we hate each other- its more like we don't get along on half the things we do. It might be why we were chosen together to become Legendaries”. “One last thing. What were those weapons you used?”. “ This is something I can answer definitely. You see after the year in this world our powers immensely increases. This always us to wield weapons made of our elements ,or our type in the case of someone like Shade. The weapons are always different. The disks are Thunders weapon while mine is the staff of flames. As for Phoenixs we don't know yet.” *Before anyone brings up the argument on whether or Zoroark is a legendary because just because he has his own movie doesn’t mean hes a legendary. I know that whole argument so you can just shut up and understand that this is my fanfic i can make up the rules. Though please comment anything I should change for my next fanfic in the making.*

They reached the cave

As Rosa dismounted Blaze a swarm of team plasma members appeared. “Hph If you think you can stop our plan for world takeover you have to get past us!” Just before the battle between them started Rosa heard a voice say “Hold on!” Hugh let go of Thunders leg and walked in front of Rosa saying “H-hold on I have to- bulg!” He threw up. “Since when have you been there!” Rosa asked. “Right before that-burp- monstrosity of a flying creature took off! I think Im good -oh no one se -burg!” He stood up straight again wiping his mouth saying “Ok if you want to go through my friends your going to have to go through me and my team! Rosa go!”. Rosa ran into the cave with Blaze N and Thunder following closely behind him. They were about ⅓ of the way in when a huge mass of ice Pokémon came running out of the cave. *Darkclaw is still outside. Could fit that in the story but there it is* “Well that's …..ominous” Blaze said quietly. They pressed on until they made their way to a open chamber full of old mining equipment. The old man from before was standing there with a smile as he watched Phoenix holding his head shaking with spit flying out of his mouth repeating “Urg! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP…..” “Father stop this madness!” N yelled at the figure. “Why should I? I'm only doing him a favor by removing all his pesky feeling about the world he becomes himself : a weapon of mass destruction! In using these he becomes his true self!” He pulled out weird syringe things. Thunder Blaze and N all look surprised and a little scared at syringes. “Those can't be-“. “Yes they are the dna splicers. And do you know what they are used for by any chance son? Ah the Kyurem is ready!” Phoenix had stopped shaking and yelling. He stood up straight head down. A bone chilling laugh emulated from him as he looked up with a sadistic smile on his face. He transformed into his Pokémon form. Thunder and Blaze transformed to battle with him. “No! The DNA splicers!” N tried yelling but he was too late. The guy had used all of them. They connected to the broken looking parts of Phoenix's body and then connected to both Blaze and Thunder. Blaze and Thunder fought it as they were dragged towards Phoenix but they couldn’t stop it. They fused into him. Just then several stalactites of ice fell the ground causing Phoenix to be lost in the dust kicked up from the crash. “Phoenix? Blaze? Thunder?” N yelled as he walked towards it. Suddenly a huge black arm flung him to the side so hard he cracked a ice pilliar he hit. The new weapon of Team Plasma had arrived!   
  
(Image byhttps://dragonith.deviantart.com/art/F-U-S-E-Corp-Special-Perfect-Kyurem-495469272 great job)   
Ph-No! This Messed up Kyurem laughed sadistically again as it froze all of N limbs to the ground and zaped him. “Phoenix stop it!” Rosa yelled. “Who’s Phoenix?” Its head looked away from N to look at her “I will concur this world and destroy anyone who gets in my way! That includes little children like YOU!” He shoot a ball of fire at her. Just before it hit one of Rosa Poké balls light up and Leocario appeared blocking the fire ball with an aura blast. “Just in time.” Leocario said as he summoned a bone staff. “Aw a little doggy has come out to play. Bow down to me and I might spare you.” The complete Kyurem said. “You already know the answer to THAT!” He ran towards the Kyurem bone staff swinging as he dodged Kyurem's attacks and counter attacked. “Your aura power is strong” Kyurem said as he attacked. Suddenly one of his blows connected with Leocario. “But not good enough to save your friends”. Rosa and him fought like this until Rosa was down to two Pokémon. She released Bloom. “I'm sick and tired of playing these games girl!” A lightning bolt hit Bloom dead on. It wasn't Bloom though. “Thunder….can you hear me? Fight his control all of yo-” Zoroark never finished before he went back into his ball. The real Bloom was sent out. Instead of fighting she dodged most of his attacks saying stuff like “Phoenix! Blaze! Thunder! Fight for your freedom!” Finally the Kyurem had enough of this. “STOP YELLING TO PEOPLE WHO DON’T EXIST!!!!!” He yelled as he swung down. Right before it hit Darkclaw appeared guarding Bloom. “Phoenix this isn't you! Break fr-” Kyurem swung his hand sending them flying. A bone chilling laugh echoed “and then there was one” he charged towards Rosa ice spike in his hand aimed right at her.

 

Phoenix wasn't in the cave. He was in some ice castle. “Hello?” he yelled to find out that amazingly his head wasn't full of screaming voices anymore. He wandered the halls until he found a door. He opened it to find three hallways all blocked by see through ice. The first two housed a woman in a white and red dress while the other had a guy wearing silver black and blue. They both looked like they were in pain. Finally he looked out into the last a hallway to his shock he saw Bloom and Darkclaw go flying before seeing a scared Rosa and a bone chilling laugh coming out from the room. “You like what i have done to the place?” he heard an evil sounding yet formally voice. He turned back to look at a distorted version of himself. “Who are you!” Phoenix asked the figure.”Why Im hurt! We have been through a lot since you arrived here. You still don't recognize me then…..maybe this will show you” at that second the figure transformed into Kyurem “Im Kyurem! Most of this mind is still keeping you here! Prepare to die!”. It charged at him preparing to strike him down. He was thrown into the wall of the white dress woman her hand pounding on the ice weakly as she fought to get out. Phoenix skidded against the ground before stopping himself and getting on his feet ready to fight. “Hahaha! Your so weak! The only way you got this far is by me loaning you my power!” The thing said as it kicked him. He landed by the black clothed man who was fighting against the glass with as much might as he could. Phoenix couldn’t escape him this time. He was kicked over and over again with the thing laughing its evil laugh the entire time. Just as he was about to give up he heard from the middle ice wall “Phoenix I know you're in there…..somewhere…...please fight this….”. It was Rosa. Despite the attack from the ice spear piercing her shoulder and pinning her to a wall she had mustered the courage to say those simple yet effective words before passing out due to the pain. “Hmm I might as well finish her off.” Just as it moved from Phoenix and lost focus Phoenix attacked it by following his instincts and pulling from deep within himself a icey power. One that could freeze an entire town for years. It was shaped into a staff made of swords. On side of the staff ice the other fire. The ice one had lightning inside of it sparking through the blade. He attacked the clone of himself with it. He was a natural even though he had never used a weapon like this before in his lifes. He had taken care of the clone who was now in a pile of ice from the fight that had sent him tumbling into a ice wall. The lightning and the flames disappeared from his staff blade. “I'm...not done yet!” The clone stode back up slowly and weakly. “Yes you are. Your trouble to Phoenix has ended.”Phoenix hadn’t heard that voice in a couple months. He turned to see Arceus standing in front of the two people who had been in the ice, who were panting and shaking. Phoenix hadn’t been watching the clone because while he was looking the it came running up behind him and wrapped its hands around his throat. “Enough!” Arceus said “Vanish”. With those simple words the clone began dissolving. “I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!” It charged at Arceus but fully disappeared by the time it touched her. “Hmp that's that. Now hello Phoenix nice to see you again.” Arceus greeted. “....I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS!” Phoenix yelled at her. “Ok first these two are Blaze and Thunder. They’re Reshiram and Zekrom.” “Those aren't my Questions! Where are we?! Who did you just vaporize!?”. “Well……”. “Do you really think it could shock me at this point.” “He was an evil personality trapped within you by that man out there who used a personality I created in here to keep you safe.”. Phoenix just looked at her taking in that information. “Ok you got me I’m shocked. So if this is where it was does that mean this is my mind”. “Yep. In fact every legendary has a mind like this including me. When we first meet you were actually in my mind. Enough talk your friend is going to need you to defeat that guy out there. Just focus and you will get out of here.” She suddenly vanished from sight leaving Blaze Thunder and Phoenix just looking at each other. “What are you waiting for! Permission?!” Thunder suddenly yelled at him. “Erm uh ok!” was Phoenix's only response. Blaze cleared her thote “ What Thunder would say…”under her breath she said “if he wasn't an a hole..”Thunder glared at her “would be we can only exit once you leave. Just focus on the screen behind us and you will leave this place and control your body once again.”. “Ok thank you” Phoenix focused on the screen and suddenly was looking at Rosa stabbed in the air by a iccle and unconscious. “Kyurem! Finish her off and lets leave this awful ice cave!” the man yelled at Phoenix. Phoenix turned to look at him. He clearly looked angry to the man because he started backing up saying “listen Kyurem im sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you by treating you like a lower person than me-” Phoenix cut him off by saying “Do you really think i would sit back and watch an imitation of me try and kill a friend of mine!” with that he froze the mans feet to the ground to stop him from moving and pulled the spike out of Rosa. He helped her down before changing to his human self and pressing his hand to her neck to check for a pulse. He was in luck but he had to stop the bleeding from the wound. Just then Blaze and a strange man he had never seen before appeared behind him “We got her.” They pulled out a first aid kit and began to help her by stopping the blood from the wound. She woke up just then. She weakly looked at Phoenix and smiled “ I knew….you were in….there” Phoenix had a feeling that this whole journey of his so far was far from over. 

Summary of events after that point.  
Apparently Hugh and beaten all of the thugs and called the police. They arrived to Rosa bandaged with N sitting on the other side looking at Ghetsis*jeez that's his name! How do you even pronounce that mouthful!*. They arrested Ghetsis believing that he had tried to summon Kyurem but it had backfired on him. Rosa was given a mega stone as thanks for her help for taking down Ghetsis. Hugh afterward asked her out after 2 years of waiting for a moment like this. She said yes. Afterward she asked if Phoenix cared whether she could date a normal guy. He said it didn't matter because he was a legendary Pokémon and it would be unfair for her if he was her boyfriend. Unfortunately the wounds that Blaze and Thunder had gained from being tortured within Phoenix for the amount of time they had been had left a serious toll on their body’s physical and mentally. They passed away into the after life a short time afterward in each others arms. Arceus contacted all the legendaries and said to stay safe and that she would be picking a new Reshiram and Zekrom shortly.   
The end!.......for now(bum bum bum!)

Yeah I’m done with this chapter of my whole story I have in my mind. Here is a quick answer to a question. Why did Blaze and Thunder die from that? Well i making it so that Kyurem's have the ability to combine with Reshiram and Zekrom without the dna splicers. The dna splicers just make it so that Reshiram and Zekrom are forced into it instead of volunteering for it. Once trapped inside a Kyurem their life force is sucked away into the Kyurem normally they can stay there for months at a time like that but since the evil Kyurem only cared about destruction he drained their life force away much quicker into himself with no regard for their lives. So they had very little left by the time that they were freed. Anyway I'm going to work on a new Pokémon project a little more mature. Here's a preview for it.  
Files beginning transmission…  
Successfully uploaded project S1VER  
End of recording   
“Death shall be ours!”   
Mystery   
All legendary Pokémon   
Insurgence   
Dungeon   
Ok lets see if anyone can find the clues in that madness. Here's a hint to the hint “Have you checked out this fan game called Pokémon ——“ and “check out a Pokémon comic called silver”.


End file.
